The present invention relates to an audible circuit tracer and more particularly to a compact device for indicating in an audible manner whether an electrical outlet is live and a safe method for terminating electric power to said outlet.
When an electrician, construction worker, or homeowner has to service or change an outlet or electrical device, it is necessary and safe practice to shut off the circuit breaker or fuse supplying power. When unmarked, finding the proper fuse or circuit breaker is time consuming, and wastes the time of skilled labor.
A number of devices have been developed for indicating the presence of electrical power and for the interruption of power. Such devices generally can be complicated or require that the outlet be approached for inserting the devices.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate such devices: 1,305,514, 2,518,812, 2,696,607, 4,155,082, and 4,223,307. None of the preceding patents discloses the present invention.